


【亚修生贺】

by AEada



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEada/pseuds/AEada
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji





	1. Chapter 1

**一**

英二睁开眼，看到的是自己卧室的天花板。虽然是刚醒来，但是他并不像往常一样有些带起床气的迷糊，反倒是十分清醒，要说为什么……英二微微歪过头看向书桌。一个台式日历被放在桌子正中央的位置，代表着暑期和炎热的“8月”用红色被印在最醒目的位置，同样让人无法忽视的还有日历中间，在一堆数字中被圈起来的“12”和下方的“生日”，以及写得比上面任何字都小的“告白”二字。

就是这个啊——！！！

英二翻了个身，把脸埋在了枕头里。

**二**

亚修。

他是从美国来的参加为期一年交流活动的交换生，当时出现在学校里时就引起了相当大的轰动，有一部分原因是因为他是个美国人，但是最引人注目的还是他的金发碧眼，据说就算是西洋人这种也不是很多见，再加上他还有一张能把人迷得七荤八素的脸，亚修抵达英二就读高中的第一天就成了学校的传说人物。

亚修比英二低一个年级，又是学校里的名人，每天不管走到哪里都能吸引周边所有的目光。正巧英二忙着准备比赛，没有时间凑这个热闹，虽然会有点在意，但也并没过多的放在心上。正常来说两人没办法有任何交集……

英二双手一前一后握住撑杆，前后错开双脚，下沉身体，起跑。在他弹跳起来的那一瞬间，他看见了操场边缘的金色头发。英二想，毫无疑问，那就是亚修，他忽然产生了奇怪的念头：即使关于他的任何信息我都不知道，我也能认出那就是亚修。

“铛！”等英二反应过来的时候，自己已经带着横杆一起掉了下来，现在正以一种极其诡异的姿势躺在垫子上。除了背有点痛外好像没有其他地方有问题，英二松了口气。

“你还好吗？”是亚修的声音。英二想到。

一双翡翠般的眼睛出现在了英二的眼前，不，比起翡翠的深沉更像是绿宝石，亮亮的。还有金色的头发，因为亚修的脑袋正好挡住了太阳，光线就从他的头发两边或是头发间的缝隙穿透下来，落在英二周边的垫子上，和他的脸上。明明还只是四月的太阳，却灼得他耳朵根通红。

英二回过神来，在腰上使了使劲，发现自己还得缓一会儿才能站得起来，于是只好躺着露出一个笑容，虽然看上去比较疼，但是亚修却感觉到其中极大的欣喜。

“你来日本了！”英二只觉得自己可能是摔到脑子了，“……只有你一个人来了吗？”

恩，现在就请假去趟医院吧。

英二用手臂撑住身体，挣扎着站起来，向亚修点了下头，对他说：“那我先离开了。”然后也顾不上自己才刚开始发疼的身体，快速地迈着自己能做的最大的步幅消失在亚修的视野中。

本以为两人的交集也就止步于此了，毕竟第一次见面就这么尴尬，还说了失礼（装熟？）的话，任谁都应该不会想要再回想起这次难堪的会面。才刚这么想着的英二抬头就看见了亚修在练习场边对自己招手。

是我吗？是在和我打招呼？应该是这边有认识的后辈在和他打招呼吧……英二偷偷环视了一下四周，却发现其他所有人都顺着亚修的视线直勾勾的看向了自己。

这还真是……不得了了啊。英二抬起手臂，对着亚修扯出了一个笑。

**三**

很顺其自然地，亚修跟上了练习完准备回家的英二，看见英二一脸无措的表情时，居然还笑了两声。对方的行为太过于自然了，以至于英二开始怀疑自己是不是其实已经和他认识很久，并且关系已经好到对方能每天等他训练完后一起回家。

然后英二又想起了昨天两人才初次见面，自己对亚修说的那两句完全是自来熟过了头的话。他突然感到头皮发麻，腿上的力气被羞耻心抽了个一干二净，只能靠着储物柜捂着脸蹲了下来。

但是现在要真的找条地缝钻下去是不可能的，面对现实才是最好的解决办法。英二做了个深呼吸，对着镜子整理好衣服，理了理头发，才抓起背包离开了更衣室。

回家的路上并没有英二想象中的那么尴尬，亚修是个很会聊天的人，不管说什么都可以聊上几句，并且会在合适的时候抛出话题，当英二说道跳高滔滔不绝时，亚修也会耐心的听着，不时的回复几句。

“啊！对不起，我说太多了。”英二终于意识到自己只顾着说自己的，完全没有给对方说话的机会这件事了。

“没事的，我刚来日本，有关于这边的事情我都很感兴趣。”亚修仍然是很温和的笑着，“不过有件事情比较在意，奥村前辈看起来比较小，是日本的入学年龄不一样吗？”

英二感觉自己的痛点有点被踩到，说实话童颜在他心里并不是什么很好的形容词，所以他把视线往旁边偏离了些，说道：“不……我想应该是一样的，我已经17岁了。你现在是高二对吗？那就是比我小一岁哦？”

“不是的，我15岁。”亚修摇头说道。

“恩？真的假的……”外表来看完全看不出是15岁啊，而且平时也很努力吧，毕竟成绩还优秀到可以来当交换生，神明大人真是不公平啊，“感觉很辛苦呢，是因为什么原因提早入学了吗？

“也没有……八年级的时候被现在的高中直接录取了，就开始上高中了。”

“……”神还真是不公平得彻底啊。

**四**

接下来的日子就像理所当然一样。亚修没有参加任何社团活动，所以放学后会直接到训练场来看英二练习，训练结束后在两人分离的路口为止同路回家。

其实一开始英二对亚修每天来找他这件事还是十分抗拒的。亚修本人可以说是一个移动的发光体，只要他往休息处一坐，基本每五分钟都会人上来打招呼，而他也会热情的回复别人。并且一般来说在这段时间里，如果在学校里有很多同学同时看向一个方向，很大概率都是因为亚修。而每天有幸被观看训练和同亚修一起回家的英二，也很顺理成章的成为了同学们瞩目的第二对象。

托亚修的福，每天来找英二的女同学也变多了，不过八成都是想通过他了解亚修或是和亚修搭上话。从一个非常健全的男子高中生的思想来说，这一现象直接让他起了去暴打亚修一顿的心思。

这样的想法也就止步于看见亚修的前一秒了。

“有时候觉得吉田教练真的很可怕。”英二趁着休息时间，提着水杯坐在了亚修的旁边。说实话他感觉回家路上的聊天时间有点短了，平时两人也不再同一栋楼上课，见面时间也基本没有，反正休息也是干坐着，不如就好好利用这些空档。

“那个女老师吗？看起来是个挺好的人啊。”亚修说道，从书包里拿出一个面包递给英二。

“确实是个很好的人，在训练时也帮了我很多。”英二用嘴撕下来一大块面包，话说得有些含糊“但是有时候会觉得……她虽然一直都是笑眯眯的，但她的视线像刀一样……一直在刺我的背，很不舒服。”

亚修马上就挤出一抹坏笑，用胳膊肘撞了几下英二揶揄道：“那肯定是你不认真训练老师才瞪你，你是不是训练的时候偷看旁边田径部的女同学了。”

英二手上最后一口面包刚送到嘴边就愣住了，他倒是没有想到这位被女生们看做是“王子”一样的人还会开这种普通男生之间的玩笑，着实让他刷新了一下对亚修的认知，不过要说练习的时候分了神……怎么回事，仔细想想不都是在看亚修嘛！英二顶着一张红透了的脸，“腾——”一下跳起来吼道：“没有看！”

亚修和英二成功成为了整个操场的焦点，亚修注意到了那个女老师，虽然她是笑着看着他们的，但是不知为何总觉得后背有点发凉，亚修被盯得有些发虚，干脆就朝她做了个鬼脸。接着又伸手推了推英二，笑着说：“是、是，吉田老师拿着刀子让你去训练呢，快回去吧。”

英二反手拍掉亚修的手，正打算再给他一个自认为凶狠的眼神的时候，就看见亚修马上摆出了一幅被打手的无辜模样，英二最终就只是抛下一声轻哼就跑回了训练场。

**五**

英二意识到自己心意的瞬间和亚修闯进他生活中来的一样突然。

亚修来到日本的时间虽是不长，但他凭着自己那出色的社交能力已经交上了不少朋友。当英二在放暑假的前一天听见亚修答应某同学邀请他去海滩派对时，他在心底开始了第一百遍感叹：不愧是外向的美国人！

当然，现在和亚修一起站在海滩上的自己也完全是托了他的福。

“话说回来，日本的海还真是很平静呢。”亚修站定在浅滩上，望着远方海与天相接的地方，海水没过他的小腿，又慢慢地退下去。

“我家就住在海边，每天不管是醒着的时候还是睡着的时候，都能听见海浪很凶猛地拍打岩壁的声音，房子的周边都是高高的草业，我小时候站在里面都可以遮住我的半个身子。门口只有土路，房子都分布得很零散，好像生怕被别人家挨着似的。一年四季风都大得不行，大部分时间只要起风了，人站得远一点，就没办法听见对方讲话了。总之就是让人感觉很荒凉的地方。所以我才想在学业上努力一点，离开那里，到更大的地方去。”亚修一口气说了很多像牢骚一样的话，英二只是在旁边听着，看着他的侧脸被落日的余晖渡上一层暖黄色的光晕。

“不过，有时候我还是觉得那是个很不错的地方。我和我哥哥一起在那里长大，我和我的死党也常逃课到海边去。我现在的妈妈，是我的后妈，是个很温柔的人，对我也很好。唯一讨厌的就是老爸，那个臭老头脾气不好，总是凶我，真是不知道她怎么会和这种人结婚的。”亚修虽然嘴上说着讨厌的话，嘴角却是微微有点不可见的翘起。他应该是爱着自己的故乡和那里的人吧，英二如此想到。

“听起来是个很棒的地方呢，在日本我还从来没有看过那样的景色。”英二向亚修的方向迈了一步，离他又更近了些，现在不只是他那精致的五官，就连他皮肤上的小绒毛也能清楚的看到，它们像是附着，又像是包裹着亚修一样，他整个人的轮廓都变得虚幻而朦胧起来。

亚修侧过身，面向着英二，露出了十分爽朗的笑容：“等我以后开始兼职，我再带你一起去科德角，虽然那里也不是什么像景点一样的地方，不过我可以把你介绍给他们，他们一定会很高兴的。”

海风撩起了亚修的头发，又捎来一些阳光散散地铺在亚修脚边的海面上。亚修背对着落日，光线从发丝或者身体的缝隙穿过投在了英二的身上，照得他的身体有些发烫，就像他们初见那天一样。而亚修站立在海中，阳光像盔甲一样紧紧的贴在他身上，在那里面一定是有幸福在拥抱他，才能让他露出这样的笑容。

说不定自己就是为了看见他这样的笑容，才喜欢上他的。英二也笑了起来。

**六**

尽管英二在出门时因为紧张而落了东西，反反复复几次打道回府，他现在仍然是提前了半小时就到达了约定的地点。

今天是亚修的生日，当然了，仅靠生日这一特殊日子倒也不至于让他这么紧张，今天有比这个更重要百倍千倍的事（只是对于英二来说）！那就是——

告白！

要说有个多细致的计划，那英二自然是没有做的，光是对着镜子和照片练习告白就已经花费了一个多月了，其他的事情也就没有多余的时间去想。总之就是先祝他生日快乐，然后送他礼物，接着再和他说还有一个生日礼物晚一点给他，那就是在只有两个人的时候告白……但是如果被拒绝不就连生日都过不了吗？！事到如今英二才想到被拒绝的可能性。

之前为什么光顾着练习了没有想这个呢？是潜意识里就认为亚修和他抱有同样的感情吗？！怎么会天真到这么想的！我们可是同性啊！如果说了“我喜欢你”之后……

“英二？你来的真早啊。”

“是！亚修，我喜欢你！”

“……”

“……”弄反了。

“……生日礼物？”亚修明显是憋着笑说的。

“在这里。”英二后退一步，双手托起装礼物的塑料袋，90度鞠躬，送到亚修眼前。

“噗——哈哈哈——”

就算是憋不住了也收敛一点啊，英二在心里吐槽。

英二红着脸，保持着鞠躬姿势动也不敢动一下，等着对方的笑声慢慢的小下去。亚修提起英二手中的塑料袋，抹了抹眼睛，又清了一下嗓子，努力让自己的声线恢复正常：“咳，看在你送了我两份大礼的份上，我也回你一份礼吧。”

“我也喜欢你。”

英二心底对这个答案并不是很惊讶，反倒是在抬起头后，瞥见了亚修耳朵根的地方有些异于肤色的粉红，让他笑了出来。

“亚修，生日快乐！”

——————————————————————

终于写了一直想写的校园pa！我太满足了！

下面还有结局二，请酌情观看哦~


	2. Chapter 2

**七**

亚修生日这天的行程是白天大家在外面给他庆生，其实也就是从一个娱乐场所转到另一个娱乐场所，然后晚上大家再到亚修的住所开party。

“我先关灯哦，许生日愿望这样的事果然还是应该在黑暗的地方进行，这样愿望实现的概率也会更高。”英二从地板上站起来，走到房间门口，按下了开关。

“这种事情你听谁说的啊，不会是你想捣什么乱吧！”有同学在座位上笑着说道，英二听了也只是笑，没有反驳。

房间陷入了黑暗。

**八**

英二睁开眼，看到的是自己卧室的天花板。虽然是刚醒来，他却是感觉十分清醒，要说为什么……英二微微歪过头看向书桌。在那放着的是一个台式日历和一张照片，那是以前伊部给他和亚修在海边拍的合影。

日历上的“8月”用红色被印在最醒目的位置，同样让人无法忽视的还有日历中间，在一堆数字中被圈起来的“12”。

“生日快乐，亚修。”

——————————————————————

其实最开始想的就是这个结局，但是又想到既然是生日那就开心一点吧，所以写了两个结局。

想要写这个是因为有很长一段时间都在想，梦里的生活会不会是真实的呢？我们睡着以后，是不是又飞去另一个世界过另一种生活了，那里的我可能过着选择了另一个方向的生活，也可能过着截然相反的生活。也许我每天都在一刻不停的，努力的生活着。


End file.
